Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 126
Featured Duel: Marik Ishtar VS. Joey Wheeler - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) and "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position and one "Sheep Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Yami Marik has 3300 Life Points remaining and controls "Plasma Eel" (equipped to "Panther Warrior"). Turn 6: Joey Wheeler At the End Phase, the effect of "Plasma Eel" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Panther Warrior" by 500 ("Panther Warrior": 2000 → 1500/1600). Turn 7: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Coffin Seller". He then Sets two cards. Turn 8: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Insect Queen". Joey's hand contains "Graceful Dice", "Insect Queen", "Baby Dragon", and "Foolish Burial". Joey then Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200/700) in Defense Position. "Rocket Warrior" attacks "Drillago". Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it is not destroyed and Joey takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, "Drillago" loses 500 ATK until the end of the turn due to the final effect of "Rocket Warrior" ("Drillago": 1600 → 1100/1500). Marik activates his face-down "Card of Last Will" to draw five cards since one of his monsters had lost ATK. Marik's hand contains "Legendary Fiend", "Premature Burial", "Relieve Monster", "Nightmare Mirror" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Joey Tributes a "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "Drillago" (Marik 3300 → 2900). Marik activates his face-down "Coffin Seller". Now Joey will take 300 damage each time a monster is sent to his Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Helpoemer" activates, forcing Joey to discard "Insect Queen" (Joey 4000 → 3700). At the End Phase, the effect of "Plasma Eel" activates ("Panther Warrior": 1500 → 1000/1600). Turn 9: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Nightmare Wheel". He then Sets a card. Yami Marik then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Marik 2900 → 2100) and Special Summon "Drillago" from his Graveyard (1600/1100) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then Tributes "Drillago" in order to Tribute Summon "Legendary Fiend" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Little-Winguard". Marik activates his face-down "Nightmare Wheel" and targets "Rocket Warrior" for its effect. Now "Rocket Warrior" is forbidden from attacking while "Nightmare Wheel" is face-up and during each of Yami Marik's Standby Phases, Joey will take 500 damage. Joey Normal Summons "Little-Winguard" (1400/1800) in Defense Position and switches "Panther Warrior" to Defense Position. At the End Phase, the effect of "Plasma Eel" activates ("Panther Warrior": 1000 → 500/1600). Turn 11: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Malevolent Catastrophe". On Yami Marik's Standby Phase, the effect of "Nightmare Wheel" activates (Joey 3700 → 3200). At the same time, the ATK of "Legendary Fiend" increases by 700 due to its own effect ("Legendary Fiend": 1500 → 2200/1800). "Legendary Fiend" attacks & destroys "Little-Winguard" (Joey 3200 → 2900). Yami Marik then Sets "Malevolent Catastrophe". Turn 12: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Question" and subsequently activates it. Yami Marik must now guess the first monster that went to Joey's Graveyard. If he is right, the monster is removed from play, but if he is wrong, the monster will be Special Summoned from Joey's Graveyard. Since Marik cannot guess correctly (The card at the bottom of Joey's Graveyard was discarded by the effect of "Helpoemer"), Joey is able to Special Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Jinzo", all Trap Cards on the field are destroyed. With "Nightmare Wheel" destroyed, "Rocket Warrior" is released from its effect. Joey then switches "Baby Dragon" and "Panther Warrior" to Attack Position. "Jinzo" attacks and destroys "Legendary Fiend" (Marik 2100 → 1900). "Baby Dragon" and "Rocket Warrior" attack directly, but Marik activates his face-down "Dark Wall of Wind" to prevent himself from taking any Battle Damage from direct attacks this turn. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Helpoemer" activates, forcing Joey to discard "Foolish Burial". At the End Phase, the effect of "Plasma Eel" activates ("Panther Warrior": 500 → 0/1600). Turn 13: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Lava Golem". He then Tributes "Jinzo" and "Baby Dragon" in order to Special Summon "Lava Golem" (3000/2500) to Joey's side of the field in Attack Position. Yami Marik then Sets a card. Duel continues next episode. Changes to the English Dub * The face on "Premature Burial" is obscured from view in the Dub. * The cross on "Card of Last Will" is changed to a rounded gravestone in the dub. * "Little-Winguard" is redesigned in the dub. Mistakes * In the dub, "Foolish Burial" is seen with its Japanese artwork. * Also in the dub, a shot of Marik about to Set a card is re-added after he Sets it. * In the dub, Marik states that he has destroyed so many of Joey's monsters he can't remember what the first one was, but other than "Alligator's Sword", he's only destroyed "Little-Winguard" by this point. Trivia *Up until this episode, "Little-Winguard" was called "Tiny Guardian". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes